


Blood Brothers

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After Dean is captured by Kate for being part of Luther's death, he is turned in hopes of being Jenny's mate. But Dean has other plans. After killing his way through the nest, Dean sets out to find what he really wants.Sammy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural - Wincest [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190095
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC March Challenge  
> Beta'd by the lovely jdl71

“Dad, no!” Sam yelled as he fought against the hold the older Winchester had on him. “Stop, Dad, we have to go back!” No matter how much he struggled, trying to wiggle away from his father, John wouldn't let up. “Stop! We can't leave him here! Let me go!”

It took everything in him not to release his youngest son. John Winchester was barely holding it together as it was, and Sam wasn't the small boy he had once been. Hell, in the last four years alone, John was sure Sam had grown another six inches and put on another fifteen pounds of muscle. The kid easily had 2 inches and 25 pounds on him. But he wasn't about to let Sam run off – they needed to stick together.

After a long struggle, John finally got the upper hand, tossing Sam against his truck and holding him there. “He's gone, Sam!” John yelled, tears stinging the backs of his eyes as he said the words. “Pull yourself together. We need to get out of here, or we'll die too!”

Sam didn't understand how this happened. This was supposed to be a routine hunt. They'd caught wind of a man killed in his home, and they'd come to investigate. And in the span of 48 hours, John had met them there, told them that vampires were real for one, and that was what they were dealing with here. And now, Dean was God only knew where, and John was trying to force him to leave. _Without Dean_. “You don't know that!” Sam spat, refusing to believe that his brother was gone. “I'm not leaving here without him! If you want to go, then go! I can handle this!”

Anger bubbled inside John at his son's tone. Sam wasn't stupid – he knew this was a lost cause. And it pissed John off that Sam was acting like he was the only one who'd lost Dean. John had lost him, too! Dean was his eldest son, and Sam was acting like he didn't care about him! His boys meant everything to him. That's why he wasn't about to let Sam get himself killed. “It's suicide and you know it!” John hollered. “Dean would want you to get out of here! He'd want you to be safe, Sam!”

Although Sam knew John was right, he couldn't leave. Not without Dean. Sam needed to know if he was dead. He needed to see proof that his brother wasn't okay. Of course, Sam knew John wasn't going to let that happen. Sam wasn't stupid – his father had a funny way of showing it, but he did love his sons. And he wouldn't put it past John to render him unconscious and toss him into the truck to get him out of here. 

Besides, John had a point. Dean would want him to be safe. He'd want him far away from here. Sighing, Sam nodded, defeated. “Yeah, you're right,” he answered, his voice void of emotion. Slowly, Sam turned toward the truck, yanking the door open and crawling into the passenger seat. He'd come back later – after John was asleep – and he'd find Dean on his own.

Later that night, after Sam was completely sure that his father was asleep, the younger Winchester snuck out of the motel. John may have been perfectly fine leaving Dean to fend for himself, but Sam wasn't that kind of brother. If there was even an inkling of a chance that Dean was still alive, Sam was going to save him. 

It took him less than five minutes to hotwire a car, pulling out onto the road and putting miles between himself and his father. If the vampires were still at their camp, Sam was going to find them. He'd kill every single one of them on his own if he had to. There really wasn't anything that Sam wouldn't do for his brother. 

As he drove toward Dean, Sam wanted to be optimistic. He wanted to believe that Dean was okay. Maybe the vampires had just grabbed him up and they were keeping his hostage. Best case scenario, they were torturing him for what they'd done to Luther. Sam didn't know much about vampires, but from what he'd gathered in the last few days, he knew that vampires mated for life. And he knew that John had lodged a bullet between the head vamp's eyes – right in front of his mate. 

The way that girl – Kate – had looked at them? There was no way she was just going to get over that. Luther had been her eternal soul mate. Sam didn't have to imagine how Kate felt about that. After all, it wasn't that long ago that he'd lost Jessica. And he'd been out for blood since the day Dean dragged him from that apartment building. He could only imagine that vampires were ten times worse with their lust for vengeance.

But there was a small part of Sam that couldn't help but wonder what he would do if he found the nest and they'd done something awful to his brother. There was that small voice inside his head screaming at him that they may have turned Dean. That was a fate worse than death for a hunter. Sam didn't even want to think about that happening. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do if that was the case.

When the car rolled to a stop outside of the farm house the vampires had been holed up in, the sun was just peeking through the early morning clouds. He couldn't help but be thankful for his luck. At least the vampires wouldn't be too keen on coming out into the sun after him if he had to run. Honestly, Sam didn't really care about killing them all – not right now anyway. That wasn't the mission here. Sure, it would have been a bonus, but the main focus was finding Dean and getting him the hell out of here.

Sam made sure to keep his eyes on the farm house door as he leaned over and grabbed the Colt he'd stolen from John's truck and brought with him. Stuffing his hand into his pocket, Sam made sure he had the three syringes full of dead man's blood that he'd swiped from John's duffel before he unfolded himself from the car. He kept his footsteps as silent as he could as he made his way to the door. If he didn't have the element of surprise, there was no way he stood a chance.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he reached for the handle. As much as he tried not to think about it, he couldn't help but let negative thoughts pour into his head. Taking a deep breath, Sam yanked the door open, readying himself for a fight.

The sight he was met with almost had him doubling over. The scent of blood filled the air, coating the back of Sam's throat with the sticky copper tang, making him cough and gag. Quickly, he covered his nose and mouth with the back of his hand, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to make sense of the situation. 

Slowly, he made his way into the building, stepping over the various body parts that were strewn about the room. Sam could tell from the clothing – and eventually, the heads – that he was looking at the bodies of the vampire nest that had been staying here. They'd been ripped to pieces by something. Something awful – something...inhuman. Swallowing thickly, Sam pushed down the thoughts of what could have happened here. He wasn't going there. Jumping to conclusions never did anything for anyone. 

When he made it to the back room, Sam pushed the door open, almost losing his lunch once more when he found Kate on the bed. Her arms were tied to the head board, but her legs had been severed below the kneecap. Sam could see one of her limbs by the window, but he didn't have the stomach to look for the other. There was a knife lodged in her chest, and Sam would have recognized that knife anywhere. It was Dean's favorite hunting knife.

Just as Sam was about to turn and head back outside, he heard a pained gasp, pulling his attention back to Kate. She had blood trickling from her mouth, and her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Sam recognized the look – she'd had the same glazed over expression when they'd poisoned her with dead man's blood. “What happened here?” Sam asked, needing to verify his suspicions.

“Hunter,” Kate sneered, weakly pulling at her bound wrists. “Are any of them still alive?” she asked when she realized that she wasn't getting out of her restraints. Sam didn't have to answer her – the look on his face was answer enough. Her head tipped back, resting against the headboard as she blinked lazily. “He killed everyone.”

Not wanting to get too close, Sam hovered by the doorway. He needed to know. “Who?” he asked, eyes locked on Kate. He felt kind of bad for her. In the span of one evening, she'd lost her mate, her nest – her _family_ – and inevitably her life. 

Slowly, Kate's eyes landed on Sam once more. “That guy,” she muttered. “The one we grabbed. He was with you. And the man who killed Luther.” Her head rolled on the hard wood, eyes locking on the nubs that were left of her lower half. Chuckling humorlessly, Kate explained, “We turned him. He was a hunter, and we thought it would be funny to make him one of us. Thought that he'd be an asset. But we were wrong.”

Again, Sam felt like he was going to lose his lunch. Kate had just confirmed his suspicions that his brother was gone. Dean was a vampire now – there was no way their father was going to just let that slide. Maybe Sam didn't have to tell him. After all, Dean wasn't here. He was gone as far as Sam could tell. John never had to know about this. Sam turned to leave again, but Kate stopped him in his tracks when she asked if he was Sam. “How do you know my name?” Sam asked, brows knit in confusion.

A slow, wide grin split across Kate's features. She chuckled once more, laughing until she all but choked on her own blood. “Oh, he's coming for you, Sam,” she explained giddily, spitting out the blood in her mouth. “You're Sammy? _His_ Sammy?” The look on Sam's face once again spoke volumes. “Oh, baby, if I were you, I'd run. Far and fast. Because vampires mate for life. And he's not going to stop until he finds you.”

All the color drained from Sam's face when Kate told him Dean was coming for him. Dean knew where they were staying. He could be there right now. With John. Sam wasn't sure who he was more afraid for – his father or his brother. 

Just as he turned to run back to the car he'd stolen, Kate screamed, “Wait!” Sam stopped in his tracks. “Aren't you going to kill me? Put me out of my misery?!” Angrily, she pulled at the restraints as much as she could in her weakened state. “Isn't that what you hunters do? Kill us?”

If the situation had been different, Sam may have done just that. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. This vampire had taken his brother from him. She'd turned Dean into the very thing they hunted. And Sam wanted her to suffer for it. Without a word, Sam turned on his heels, ignoring Kate's screams as he made his way back to the car.

He made it back to the motel in record time. Quickly, he burst through the door, startling his sleeping father. John glared at Sam, demanding to know what the hell was going on. And now that Sam knew John was alright, he couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He wasn't going to tell John that Dean was a vampire now, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the man think he was still alive. 

Angrily, Sam slammed the door shut. “I went looking for Dean,” Sam explained. “He's gone!” Pulling the Colt from his waistband, Sam waved it at his father, feeling tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. “I sure as Hell hope this gun was worth it!”

Throwing the gun at John's chest, Sam demanded, “Was it?!” He watched as John caught the pistol, fumbling it in his hands a few times before he finally got a good grip on it. “Was that gun worth your son's life, Dad?!” Shaking his head, Sam grabbed his duffel, tossing everything of his into the bag hastily. 

He couldn't stay here. For one, he could barely look at John right now. It was his fault they'd gotten into this mess. Had John just left that damn gun alone, Luther never would have been involved, and Dean would still be alive. And secondly, if Dean really was looking for him, Sam needed to get the hell away from anyone he cared about. After all, if Dean found him, Sam wasn't convinced it would be a happy reunion. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” John asked, pushing himself out of the bed and scrubbing his hands down his face. “Stop it, Sam. You need to get some sleep. You look awful. We'll move out after you've had a chance to catch a few hours.”

When John tried to grab Sam and stop him from packing his things, Sam jerked his arm away from the older man. “Don't!” he warned, bitch face in full throttle as he shook his head. “Don't fucking touch me. I'm leaving. Right now. Don't try to stop me.”

With that, Sam shoved past his father and climbed into the car he'd hot wired a few hours prior. Peeling out of the lot, Sam checked his rear view mirror, watching as his father's silhouette slowly disappeared. It was better this way. If Dean was after him, at least their father would be safe. And Sam could be the one to decide what was going to happen to the older Winchester. At least with Sam, Dean had a chance of surviving.

**~~**

** Six Months Later **

Someone was watching him. Sam could feel eyes on his back, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Over the last few months, Sam had gotten this feeling quite a bit. Usually, it turned out to be nothing – just some hungry patrons wanting to take Sam back to their place and take him for a test drive. But tonight, it seemed different. His hunter senses were on high alert – Sam was convinced he was being hunted.

Quickly, Sam whipped his head around, scanning the Roadhouse thoroughly. Nothing stood out to him. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the same few hunters taking the edge off with a lot of stiff drinks and cheap food. But still, Sam couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. 

He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt someone's hand on his elbow. Champagne hazel eyes locked on deep chocolate as Sam came face to face with Jo Harvelle. He quickly relaxed when he realized she wasn't a threat to him. A small chuckle escaped his lips when she asked him why he was so jumpy. “Oh, it's nothing. I just...haven't been feeling well,” Sam lied.

“It's probably the job,” Jo smiled softly. “It can take a lot outta you.” Smile widening, Jo offered Sam the beer she was holding. “Luckily, there is alcohol, and we're all old enough to enjoy it without my mother getting on our backs.” They both turned and smiled at Ellen then, receiving a suspicious scowl from the older woman. 

Sam liked it here. He'd learned about this place a few months back. Ellen had left a voicemail on one of John's old burner phones, so Sam had come to investigate. After all, it wasn't like John could do it himself. Not since the yellow-eyed demon had gotten the best of him. Sam still blamed himself for not being there to help John. Had he known the older hunter was closing in on it, Sam would have been there in a heartbeat.

Instead, Sam had learned about John's demise from Bobby a few days after it happened. He'd gone to South Dakota to be there when John had been given a hunter's funeral, and he'd stayed with Bobby for a few days after that before he came here. And he'd pop in here every once in a while since then.

But it was getting late, and Sam had an early morning tomorrow. There was a trail he was following, and Sam didn't want to burn daylight tomorrow because he'd stayed out too late tonight. Besides, he had a long drive ahead of him, and he was already starting to feel pretty tired. Reaching into his pocket, Sam pulled out a few bills and pushed them in Jo's direction. 

A small frown came to Jo's lips when Sam tried to give her money. Sam explained that it was for the beer, but Jo shook her head, refusing to take it. “It's already been paid for, Sam,” she explained. “By the guy over there shooting pool.” When she nodded in the direction of the pool table but didn't see the man there anymore, she frowned slightly. “Huh, that's weird. He was just there.”

Fear shot through Sam as his eyes scanned the bar, looking for any signs of anyone suspicious. Turning his attention back to Jo, Sam asked, “What did he look like?” Jo looked like she was scared and confused – Sam felt bad, but he had to know. He hadn't told anyone about Dean – not anyone here, anyway. Bobby was the only person who knew what happened to Dean. Because Sam knew that he could trust Bobby. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Ellen and Jo. That wasn't the case at all. He just didn't know them as well as he knew the other hunter. “Jo, please? Think. This is really important.”

Still a little confused, Jo shook her head, brow knit with concentration. “Um...he had short, light brown hair,” she started, trying to recall everything she could about the man. “Average build. Average height.” Stumbling over her words, Jo tried to remember everything she could about the man who'd flashed her a bright white smile and tossed her a few bills to deliver a beer to Sam. “He had green eyes. They were _bright_ green. He said that he was an old friend.”

 _Dean_ – Sam knew it for a fact. He'd found him. “Thanks Jo,” Sam mumbled, working up the best smile he could muster as he quickly stood from his stool. “I'll, uh, I'll see you guys later.” With that, Sam was out of the bar, his whole body tense and fully aware of _all_ of his surroundings. He made it to the Impala without incident, firing up her engine and peeling out of the parking lot.

Once he was back at his motel room, Sam made sure to check every inch of his room. It wasn't too big, so it didn't take long. After he did his sweep, Sam finally allowed himself to relax. Dean wasn't here. There was no evidence that Dean had ever been here. Sam was safe. For now. He knew he'd have to check out of this room and find another one tomorrow – hell, he might have to give this case to another hunter who was close by and just ditch this town – but for right now, he was safe.

Sighing, Sam made his way to the bed. He grabbed his duffel and rifled through it for a pair of soft sweats and an old ratty hoodie. Once he had his clothing, Sam laid it out on the bed before he moved to the bathroom. After the events of the day, Sam wanted to take a nice, long, hot shower. He really needed it – even if he did just shower this morning.

A soft moan escaped him as he allowed the hot spray to cascade over his aching muscles. He'd been so tense since he left the Roadhouse. It felt amazing to just be able to unwind. It felt amazing to get his mind off of Dean for a few minutes. For just a few precious moments, Sam focused on himself and not the shit storm that seemed to be his life.

Only when the water started to get cold did Sam get out of the shower. He made quick work of drying himself off before he sauntered into the main room once more. Shrugging on his clothing, Sam double checked to make sure his knife dipped in dead man's blood was still stashed under his pillow before he settled into his mattress. He was out like a light almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Much too soon, Sam was awakened by the softest noise in his room. Sam had never been a heavy sleeper. Even more so now since he'd learned Dean was after him. It took a moment for Sam's eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room, the youngest Winchester scanning the area for the source of the noise. He didn't want to let any unwanted guests in the room know he was awake yet, so he didn't move. Instead, he just listened, waiting for his opportunity.

“I know you're awake, Sammy,” came a familiar voice. Sam's eyes fluttered closed as emotions warred inside him. It had been so long since he'd heard that voice. At least in person. Sam had to have listened to the last voicemail Dean had left him a thousand times since he'd learned that Dean had become a vampire.

Fully aware that his cover had been blown, Sam rolled onto his back before he pushed himself up on his elbows. The room was still pitch black, so Sam reached for the lamp, only to stop in his tracks when Dean uttered the word _Don't_. His breath hitched in his throat as he fought his instinct to turn on the light. “I-I wanna see you,” Sam whispered, unable to keep the pleading tone from his voice. 

Before Sam knew what was happening, the mattress dipped, bed springs creaking under their combined weight as Dean crawled up his body. Dean was so close now that Sam could feel his breath ghosting over his flesh. And Sam was so stupid – he'd allowed himself to be cornered. John Winchester was probably rolling over in his grave right now at how damn stupid his son was. “Dean...” Sam breathed, his heart hammering against his chest.

Instead of answering Sam, Dean pressed his hand against the younger man's chest. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt his brother's heart pounding beneath his palm. Sam's scent was washing over him filling his senses and making him want with everything in him. His second set of teeth ached to break free of his gums and rip into the body in front of him, but he kept a tight rein on his control. “I've missed you, Sammy,” Dean smiled, scooting closer to the younger Winchester.

Tears slipped down Sam's cheeks as he tried to rein in his emotions. Dean was here – he seemed normal, and he was here, and Sam just wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go. But Sam knew this wasn't his brother. This was a monster in front of him. And he needed to remember that if he was going to survive. “Dean, what happened?” Sam asked, managing to keep his voice from shaking.

For a minute, Dean was quiet – too caught up in the feel of Sam's heart beneath his hand to realize the younger Winchester was talking to him. “Hmm...” he hummed when it finally registered that Sam had asked him a question. “Oh, they grabbed me,” Dean started. “But you knew that already.” Slowly, his hand started to trail over Sam's chest, up to his shoulder and neck. “They were going to kill me. I wanted them to kill me.”

His hand slid higher, carding through the strands of Sam's shaggy chestnut hair. The kid had let it grow a bit since Dean had seen him last. Dean liked it. “But there was this new member – Jenny. She was the one who gave us away the first time when we went there with Dad. She liked me, I guess. She begged that bitch vamp to let her keep me. She wanted me to be her mate.” Carding his fingers through Sam's hair, Dean scooted closer, not missing the way his brother's heart kicked up in his chest. Dean almost moaned thinking about how damn good his brother's blood was going to taste. “But she learned really quickly that I wasn't interested in her, Sammy.”

When Dean's hand carded through Sam's hair, Sam groaned softly. Kate's words rang through his head like a mantra. _His Sammy. Vampires mate for life._ He felt Dean's body pressing closer, Dean's hot breath fanning over his face. _He's not going to stop until he finds you._ “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked, knocking his brother's hand out of his hair. “You're sick. We can fix this. I-I've been researching. There might be a cure.”

Anger bubbled inside Dean when Sam pushed him away. That wasn't how this was going to play out. “I don't want a cure,” Dean assured the younger man, hands moving to grope at Sam's torso. “I only came here for one thing, Sammy. You.” His hands found the zipper on Sam's hoodie, tugging at it. “It's time you take your rightful place by my side. My mate.”

Sam felt sick. “No, Dean, stop it,” Sam argued, shoving at his brother's hands. “You don't want this. This isn't you. It's this... _disease_ that's inside you.” It was like Dean had sprouted extra limbs. Every time Sam managed to get one hand off of him, another would take its place. “Dean, c'mon,” Sam begged. “This thing is confusing you. It's taking your _platonic, brotherly_ love for me and twisting it into something it's not. Let me fix this, Dean.”

Again, Dean felt anger rolling around him. Sam was wrong. And he wasn't taking no for an answer. Sam had been dodging him for months. Dean was sick of it. Roughly, Dean shoved Sam's hand away from him when he tried to stop his advances, gripping the zipper on Sam's hoodie once more and all but ripping the fabric open. “Don't tell me what I want,” Dean ground out, pressing his palm flat against Sam's chest and giving him a hard push. “Lay down.”

Breaths panting out of him, Sam reached under his pillow, hands curling around the knife he kept there. If he could just incapacitate Dean, he could save him. Unfortunately, Dean blocked his blow, jerking Sam's arm and forcing the blade out of his grasp. “Dean,” Sam breathed, brows knit in anger as he stared at his brother. “I'm trying to help you!”

Help him? That was laughable. “There's only one way for you to help me, Sammy,” Dean argued, pinning his brother's arm to the pillow above his head. “Now, the way I see it, you have two options. One, you can enjoy this and take whatever I give you.” Leaning in, Dean licked the side of Sam's cheek, eliciting another groan from his brother. “I like that option the best.” 

Grabbing Sam's other arm, Dean yanked it upward as well, pinning both of Sam's arms in his hand. “Or...your other option is to fight me. And I'll _make_ you take everything I give you.” Dipping his head, Dean sucked Sam's skin into his mouth, nipping at the younger man's shoulder as he did. Sam had filled out a little more since Dean had seen him last time, too. Dean liked that also – _a lot_. His brother was going to make a perfect killing machine. “Either way, I'm going to make you mine, Sammy. It's your choice.”

 _He killed everyone_. Dean was powerful – had been when he'd been human. Sam had always known that. Now, as a predator, he was even more lethal. _Vampires mate for life. Not going to stop until he finds you._ “Dean, please?” Sam breathed, chest rising and falling with each panted breath. He sucked in a sharp gasp when Dean's free hand pressed against his abdomen, palm flat. “Dean...” _His Sammy._.

“Please what?” Dean asked, his hand sliding lower. He felt Sam tense beneath him, another hitched breath escaping his little brother. Dean could smell the fear emanating from his little brother – it was a huge turn on. His hand dipped beneath the waistband of Sam's sweatpants and boxers, fingers brushing against Sam's flaccid cock. 

Sam jerked involuntarily when Dean's hand brushed against his unmentionables. Brothers shouldn't be touching like this! “Dean, stop!” Sam whimpered once more, trying to buck his hips in an attempt to dislodge Dean's hand. Instead, it just pushed his cock further into his brother's hand, his body betraying him as his dick twitched with the attention.

A small chuckle escaped Dean when Sam's dick started to take interest in what he was doing. “It doesn't seem like you really want me to,” Dean teased, pressing his flat palm against the length of his brother's growing erection. Slowly, Dean started moving his hand, applying gentle pressure to Sam's sensitive flesh. “Your body wants this just as much as mine does. You know you're mine. You've always been mine, Sam. From the second Dad put you in my arms and told me to take you outside, you were mine.”

Disgust had Sam feeling queasy once more at his brother's words. Dean was taking Sam's memories of his protection and love for him and twisting them into something they weren't. “Dean, you're wrong,” Sam argued. “Please...it's the new vampire brain making you think this way. You don't really want this. I'm-I'm not your mate. Please stop.”

Again, Dean felt anger taking over him, his hand curling almost painfully around Sam's flesh. “ _Don't_ tell me you're not mine,” Dean warned. “Don't you ever fucking say that. Do you understand me?” When Sam nodded, Dean loosened his grip. “Now, pick one Sam. Option number one, or option number two?”

Neither – that was Sam's choice. But he knew that wasn't one of the options. The only problem was, he wasn't sure he could go through with option number one. His body may have been betraying him at this moment, but his brain was screaming _no, stop, don't_. So it wasn't like he was going to enjoy this at all. But the second option sounded like it would hurt. And piss Dean off at the same time. And the last thing Sam wanted to do was piss Dean off. 

The hand tightening around his cock had Sam biting back another gasp. Dean always had been impatient. It was good to know that even in death – when Dean had nothing but time – that hadn't changed. “Option number one,” Sam finally breathed, figuring that was the best way to go at this point. He'd make it work. After all, he was a great actor – they had to be in their line of work.

A wide smile came to Dean's lips when Sam picked the better option. He knew his brother would see things his way eventually. “Good choice,” Dean complimented, his hand finally pulling out of Sam's pants so he could work. Leaning in, Dean sucked Sam's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling at the skin. “I'm going to let your wrists go now, Sammy,” Dean explained. “Don't do anything stupid.”

Although Sam wanted to fight back, he knew that would fall under the classifications of stupid to Dean. So, he just laid there, trying to keep his breathing under control. When Dean started peeling his hoodie off his shoulders, Sam did nothing to help Dean speed up the process, continuing to just lay there like a fish out of water. His eyes followed Dean's movements, watching as his brother – his _brother_ – stripped him out of his clothing. 

The hoodie came off all too quickly, Dean tossing it into the corner of the room. Sam's eyes ticked up to Dean's face, champagne hazel locking on moss green. He couldn't help but look away when he saw the way his brother's eyes flashed silver as he took in Sam's newly exposed flesh. His fingers twitched when Dean took his hands in his, pulling Sam's arms up off the mattress.

Dean knew what Sam was doing. His little brother thought he was going to get away with just going through the motions. But Dean didn't want that. He wanted Sam to _enjoy_ it. Pressing Sam's hands against his chest, Dean slowly forced Sam to slide his palms downward to the hem of Dean's shirt, releasing the younger man once he had him where he wanted him. “Participation will get you everything, Sammy,” Dean assured his little brother, eyes locked on Sam's.

Participation wasn't exactly what Sam had been banking on. He'd hoped that Dean would just let him lay here and take it. Clearly, Dean had other plans. Swallowing thickly, Sam gripped the hem of Dean's T-shirt, shoving the fabric up Dean's well muscled torso. When he couldn't push up any further, Sam slowly pushed himself to a seated position, his thigh burning hot where Dean's hand rested on it. Almost like Dean was keeping Sam locked in place. As if Sam was stupid enough to try to go anywhere. 

Now that he could reach, Sam continued to pull Dean's shirt off, tossing it into the growing pile of clothes in the corner with his hoodie. Sam couldn't help the way his eyes trailed down Dean's newly exposed skin, the younger man's heart kicking up in his chest once more. Dean's hand found its way into Sam's hair once more, eliciting a small hiss when Dean tightened his grip, pulling Sam's hair.

Another smile came to Dean's lips as he watched Sam's features scrunch up with aggravation. Sam always hated it when Dean messed with his hair. “See?” Dean whispered, eyes ticking to Sam's crotch shamelessly. “Your body knows what it wants. What it _needs_. Even if your head doesn't, Sammy.” Without warning, Dean surged forward, crushing his lips against Sam's.

Sam's lips parted on a gasp, giving Dean access to shove his tongue into Sam's mouth. Dean's moan was swallowed up into the kiss as he dragged Sam impossibly closer. Leaning back, Dean pulled Sam into his lap, forcing his brother to straddle his thighs as he continued to assault Sam's mouth. “Want you to ride me,” Dean breathed when the kiss finally broke, Dean nipping at Sam's pulse point playfully.

Against his will, Sam's cock twitched at the idea of following orders. Over the years, he'd grown to actually like being bossed around by Dean. Of course, he'd never admit it – and he'd fight Dean tooth and nail – but he'd usually do what he was told in the end. At least until he'd gone off to college and thought he'd been free from this life. But Sam had to admit that he liked being bossed around by his big brother again. “What if I say no?” Sam challenged, having no intentions of actually protesting.

Shrugging, Dean answered, “I could always make you,” he answered, eyes flashing silver once more. “But I'd prefer it if you did it on your own.” His hand once again found its way between Sam's legs, groping his brother through his sweats. “You're not gonna tell me no, are you Sammy?” He bit his lip as he watched the war of emotions wash over Sam's face. “You're gonna give me everything I want, aren't you?”

As much as Sam hated to admit it, his brain was catching up with his body. He did love Dean. There was no question about it. And Dean was all he had left. Mary was gone. Jess was gone. John was gone. Sure, he still had Bobby, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't his family – at least not in the blood relative sense. There was just Dean. And if Dean wanted this, who was Sam to tell him no? After all, Sam knew Dean wasn't just going to let him go. And while he'd been good so far, Sam knew he wouldn't keep it up. He'd tear this world apart looking for Sam if he tried to run. “Yes, I am,” Sam assured Dean, making his decision.

Lust filled Dean at Sam's submission, the vampire growling low with approval. “I knew you'd see it my way, Sammy,” Dean grinned. A little more roughly than his human self would have, Dean shoved Sam, eyes taking in every inch of tan, smooth flesh beneath him. He wasted no time as he unbuckled his belt, the button and zipper of his pants undone before Sam even had a chance to blink. Jumping off the bed, Dean whipped his pants off, tossing them into the corner with the rest of their clothing. 

Although Sam hadn't meant to, his eyes immediately locked on Dean's erect cock. He felt his cheeks heat at the idea that Dean hadn't been wearing any underwear and now he was staring at his stark naked brother. Lazily, Dean's hand moved to stroke himself, spreading pre-cum over his hard flesh. Sam was finally able to tear his eyes away when Dean started moving toward him, focusing on a chip in the wall's paint instead.

Before Sam knew it, Dean was back on the bed with him. Dean's hand pressed against Sam's sharp chin, forcing the younger man to look at him once more. “You don't have to hide the fact that you're looking, Sammy,” Dean assured his little brother. “I want you to look.” Leaning in closer, Dean nibbled at Sam's jaw. “I like it when you look. Like it even better if you'd touch.”

It was obvious that wasn't a request – it was an order. Defiant champagne hazel locked on hungry, lust blown moss green as Sam waited – he wasn't going to let Dean think he'd won that easily. Finally, when Sam saw that Dean was becoming impatient, he reached for him. His fingers curled around Dean's hard shaft, Sam taking it slow so he could get used to the weight in his hand. 

“Fuck...” Dean groaned, head rolling back as his hips bucked into his brother's hand. “You have...no idea...how long I've wanted you to do this,” Dean stuttered, breaths panting out of him. For a few minutes, he just enjoyed the feel of Sam's hand, his hips rocking into Sam's palm, creating a nice friction. After a few minutes though, Dean couldn't help but reach for his brother, his hand closing around Sam's and forcing Sam to move his wrist faster. “Yeah...right there, Sammy. Just like that. So good, baby.”

This wasn't bad. Sam could handle this. As long as he didn't think too long about the fact that his father was more than likely rolling over in his grave at the idea of his sons touching each other like this. Actually, it was kind of nice. Hearing those noises breaking from Dean and knowing that he was the reason for it sort of turned Sam on if he was being honest with himself.

After a few more moments, Dean slapped Sam's hand away, startling the younger Winchester. “Your turn,” Dean mumbled, pressing his palm flat against Sam's chest and shoving him onto his back on the mattress. Tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's sweatpants, Dean yanked the fabric off Sam's body, tossing it into the corner once it was gone. The bulge in Sam's boxers was impossible to miss, bringing a smile to Dean's lips.

Gently, Dean cupped Sam's balls through his shorts, loving that little hitched breath he received for his actions. Dipping his head, Dean let his tongue trace along the line of Sam's dick. When he reached the head, Dean sucked it between his lips, moaning around the sensitive skin. He heard Sam groan in response, bringing another smile to Dean's lips. 

Dean pulled back far too soon, causing Sam to whimper in protest. Without a word, his thumbs tucked into the waistband of Sam's boxers, stripping the younger man of the last bit of clothing he was wearing. Leaning over Sam, Dean reached for the top drawer of the nightstand, opening it and retrieving the bottle of lube he'd stashed there earlier this morning. Sam hadn't even known he was here listening to him jerk off in the shower. Dean had almost lost it then, but he'd thankfully kept himself together.

Popping the cap of the bottle, Dean drizzled a decent amount over his fingers. Roughly, Dean shouldered Sam's legs apart, moss green eyes locking with champagne hazel before he swallowed Sam down to the root. He pulled his head back when Sam jerked his hips, not wanting the younger man to choke him. Slowly, Dean pressed his finger against Sam's puckered hole, rubbing extra lube over the pink flesh. He knew better than anyone that Sam hadn't ever been with a man. And he wasn't about to tear the younger man and put him out of commission.

He made sure to keep his movements slow as he pushed his finger forward, burying it to the first knuckle before he pulled back. His eyes were on Sam the whole time, watching the younger man's facial expressions to see if he was moving too quickly. Sam didn't seem to mind what he was doing with his fingers though – Sam was more interested in what he was doing with his mouth. So, Dean pressed forward, sinking in to the second knuckle, and then the third. 

Once Dean was able to get his whole finger into Sam without much resistance, he added a second finger. His tongue prodded at Sam's slit when he saw the pain flash over the younger man's face briefly, taking Sam's mind off his fingers once more as Sam groaned in pleasure, back arching off the bed and pushing himself closer to Dean. He continued the slow process of working Sam's virgin hole open, not stopping until he was able to get three fingers deep inside his brother.

Satisfied that he'd opened Sam enough for the good part, Dean pulled off his brother's cock with a wet _pop_. He ignored the protests from his brother as he crawled up Sam's body, silencing him with a bruising kiss. Blindly, Dean groped for the lube, squirting a generous glob into his palm once he'd found it. Breaking the kiss, Dean pulled back, eyes locked on Sam as he stroked his aching member, lubing it up well for his virgin little brother.

Slick with lube, Dean reached for Sam's leg, wrapping his arm under Sam's thigh and hoisting his knee up toward his chest. With his free hand, Dean gripped the base of his cock, lining himself up with Sam's stretched hole. He threw Sam's leg over his shoulder before he reached for Sam's cock, stroking him languidly. After all, he didn't want Sam to go flaccid from the pain when he pushed in. He really didn't think he had time to get Sam standing at full attention again if that happened.

It was slow going as he pushed into his brother, letting Sam adjust to him inch by inch. Dean could feel Sam's erection dwindling a bit, forcing him to speed up his ministrations. When he was finally fully sheathed inside his brother, Dean stilled, arms shaking with the amount of strength it took to keep still. Again, he dipped his head, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh of his brother's neck. God, he couldn't wait to tear into that skin and drink deeply. His fangs ached at the thought. 

Pain flared through Sam when he tried to move his hips. It felt like he was being split in two. Dean's hand on his cock was the only thing that was keeping him from going soft with the pain, he was sure. “Ow...fuck...Dean...please...” Sam groaned, practically crying out when Dean finally bottomed out against him. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering Sam's whole body, leaving goosebumps on his exposed, chilled flesh. 

His eyes slid closed when Dean started working on his neck, Sam turning his head to the side to offer his brother better access. Everything Dean was doing to him was driving him wild, making him completely forget that he had ever been in pain in the first place. Tentatively, Sam moved his arms, palms flat against Dean's straining forearms as he slid them up toward his brother's shoulders. His hands moved further up, over Dean's shoulders before finally resting on his brother's shoulder blades.

Dean held the position until he absolutely couldn't handle it anymore. Slowly, he pulled his hips back, his eyes locked on Sam's face. Once he was almost the whole way out of Sam, Dean pushed back in, keeping his movements just as slow as he'd done on the way out. Sam didn't seem like he was in too much pain, so Dean repeated the action. When he started to pick up speed, Dean felt Sam's fingers digging into his back, pulling a groan from Dean. “Sammy,” he breathed, head dipping to attack Sam's neck and shoulder once more. 

As soon as Dean's lips were on him again, Sam groaned with approval. He felt Dean's teeth scraping against his skin, and in that moment, Sam didn't care if his brother wanted to bite him and drink deep. Hell, Sam probably would have allowed it to happen without question. Dean continued to pick up his pace, pulling almost completely out before slamming back into Sam's body. The headboard slapped against the wall with each of Dean's thrusts, but Sam didn't care. His neighbors had checked out earlier that day, so there was no one there to complain about the noise.

Without warning, Dean gripped Sam's hip with his left hand, his right hand sliding up Sam's back to support him as he rolled them, dragging Sam on top of him. Once he had Sam situated, Dean bucked his hips a little, letting Sam know he wanted him to keep moving. He'd come in here thinking about his little brother riding his cock, and Dean was going to make sure that dream became a reality. 

Unsteadily, Sam rocked his hips, almost toppling over. If it hadn't been for Dean's strong hands on him, Sam was sure he would have fallen off. He took a moment to reposition himself, his hands moving to press against Dean's chest as he lifted his hips, slowly sliding back down until he was flush against Dean once more. His head fell back between his shoulders as he moaned loudly when Dean's cock hit that sweet spot inside of him. “Dean...fuck,” Sam groaned, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the sounds that wanted to break from him.

A low growl escaped Dean as Sam rode him, the older Winchester running his hands over every inch of Sam that he could reach. His fingers wrapped around Sam's red, leaking cock, stroking the younger man in time with his thrusts. He couldn't help but smile when the action dragged another delicious moan from his brother.

He wasn't going to last much longer. “Dean...” Sam keened, rocking back and forth between Dean's cock in his ass and his hand on Sam's dick. “Please...m'gonna...can't keep doin' this much longer. Please...need to cum. Dean, please?”

Dean was right there with Sam. Again, he gripped the younger man's hip, his foot pressed flat against the bed and he rolled them once more. Gripping Sam's left knee, Dean shoved it upward and out, giving him better access to the space between his brother's legs. “Cum for me, Sammy,” Dean ground out as he pistoned his hips inside Sam. “Do it baby. Just let go.”

Almost as if getting permission from Dean was exactly what he needed, Sam's back arched off the bed, pressing his body closer to Dean's as hot, white ropes of cum shot from his body. Dean stroked him through his orgasm, drawing little moans and groans from Sam as he was milked for everything he had. “Dean...” Sam whimpered, hissing softly when he felt Dean's seed filling him. 

Once he came down from his post orgasmic high, Dean collapsed onto the bed beside Sam. He watched as his brother's chest rose and fell with his panted breaths, bringing a smile to Dean's face once more. Slowly, Dean crawled back on top of Sam, leaning in and crushing their lips together in a brutal, hungry kiss. “Mine,” he growled as he pulled back, Sam's bottom lip caught between his teeth momentarily before Dean released it.

One glance at the clock told Dean that the sun would be rising soon. They weren't going to be here when it did. Sam would need to be in a quiet, dark place when he turned – Dean had everything set up for him already. “We gotta get you out of here, baby,” Dean explained, pushing Sam's long bangs from off his forehead. “Gotta be somewhere quiet and dark when you transition, Sammy.”

Panic had Sam's heart kicking up in his chest once more. “What?” Sam breathed, looking at his brother like he had grown a third head. “Dean, I'm not...you can't...” He couldn't find the words. There was no way he was letting Dean turn him into a monster. It was bad enough this had happened to Dean – Sam didn't want this. “Dean, you're not turning me.”

“The hell I'm not,” Dean argued, a hard edge to his voice. This wasn't up for discussion. Dean was going to turn his brother, and together they were going to make this world bleed. He noticed Sam's eyes tick to the floor where he'd dropped his poisoned knife, and for a split second, Dean thought Sam was smart enough to leave it the hell alone. He'd been wrong.

Without thinking, Sam scrambled off the bed, somersaulting to his knife. Dean was on him as soon as he stood, his brother using his new strength to slam him roughly into the wall. Sam felt small bones in his wrist being crushed with the pressure Dean applied, causing Sam to cry out as he dropped his last chance of survival. “Ow, Dean!” Sam complained, trying to break free from his brother's hold. “Let me go. You're hurting me!”

A flash of hurt crossed over Dean's features before he steeled them once more, glaring at his brother. “Why are you trying to fight this?” Dean demanded, eyes locked on Sam. “You've already submitted to me! You're already mine! We just have to make it permanent!” Shaking his head, Dean leaned in, pressing his face into the crook of Sam's neck. “Why are you trying to make this difficult on me, Sammy?”

Sam didn't want this. He didn't want to be a vampire. “Dean, please?” Sam begged, hoping that there was some part of Dean still in there that wanted to keep Sam safe. “You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt me.”

Angrily, Dean spat, “I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to make you better!” One hand moved to cup Sam's cheek, Dean fingers sliding along the smooth flesh. “Stronger, faster, deadlier – Sammy, it's amazing.” Leaning in once more, Dean licked the side of Sam's face, starting at the sharp jut of his jaw and ending just beside his eyebrow. “I'm going to make you mine...forever.”

He didn't give Sam a chance to protest again. Dean wasn't stupid – he knew there was no way he was getting Sam into a vehicle if he was resisting. Not without a fight. And if Sam fought, there was a chance someone would see them. The last thing Dean needed was the cops on his tail. They had to do this now.

Biting into the skin on his forearm, Dean brought his arm closer to Sam. Of course, the younger man struggled, but Dean wasn't letting up. His free hand twisted in Sam's hair, jerking Sam's head forward as he shoved his wound against his brother's mouth. A low growl escaped him when he felt Sam stop resisting, the younger man actually wrapping his fingers around Dean's arm and pulling him closer.

Now that he wasn't fighting Sam, Dean let up on his hold in the younger man's hair a little bit. “That's right, Sammy,” Dean moaned, fingers scratching approvingly over Sam's scalp. “Drink, baby.” His eyes flashed silver when the younger man pulled off, his mouth smeared with blood as his second set of teeth elongated.


End file.
